Problematic
by Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever
Summary: Hazel was just planning battle strategies when she was whisked away to the middle of nowhere. She's tired, hungry, and in need of a shower when she comes across a castle. She plans on just stopping in for the night, maybe sending a quick IM, then taking off again. But what happens when a "quick" stay turns into a year of schooling? And what in the Hades had happened to her quest?
1. Uh-Oh

**Hello all! For returning viewers, welcome back! Welcome to the new, (hopefully) redesigned me! Hopefully this story is better than my other cliche, past stories. It's the only one of it's kind, I came up with it completely by myself *beams*. To new viewers, well, hello there! The name's Julianna, and I do hope you enjoy my story(ies). So, without further ado...**

**THE DISCLAMIER! Yay!**

**I do not own PJOATO or HP. If I did, well, you know.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p>Hazel was lost. And confused. And nervous. And…<p>

She needed to shut up and get her head in the game.

She was a _demigod_ for heaven's sake! She'd been through worse. She had _died_. She would live through this. But…

Still.

The most trying part was that she had no idea what had happened, or where she was. She hated not knowing, not things in general per say, but where she was. Her surroundings.

She assessed the situation again. What exactly was she supposed to do? One minute she was sitting around, discussing the next way to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, the next she was here.

She sighed in disdain and kept on walking. She was confident her friends were looking for her, but they had no idea where to look. And then there was also the problem of Percy and Annabeth. They at least knew where to look for them. And they were in a more… _pressing_ situation. She could wait. She would certainly not be offended if they looked for them first. After all, even wandering hopelessly is better than _Tartarus_.

_Seven Hours Later…_

Okay, _now_ she was tired. And irritated. And fed up, and upset, and lost, and confused, and nervous, and…

AND SHE WAS DOING IT AGAIN!

She was thirsty, hungry, and tired, and just wanted to stop and sleep for a bit. Even traveling through this forest for hours she hadn't seen a source of freshwater, and didn't trust the mysterious-looking berries. She needed to find an animal, maybe…

She shuddered. She had never been a violent person before, of course. She was hesitant to kill and eat an animal. Which was stupid, considering she was a roman demigod. She was supposed to be hardened. She'd even heard stories that the Greeks told her. Apparently, a lot of demigods had to fight their way to camp, after running away or something of the like, possibly running from a monster attack. They had to do much worse to survive. Yet…

She decided to stop for the night. Judging by the sky, it was probably pretty late. She sighed and looked for a place to rest, hopefully one hidden from view by the passerby. She eventually found a little bed of green and laid down. She was so tired, and had a feeling she needed her rest.

HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE

She woke up groggily. Her neck was aching in protest. She must have slept on it the wrong way.

Wasting no time (as it already seemed it was quite late in the day, she guessed noon at least), she swiftly sat up and began searching for a freshwater source. But for every patch of magnificent green, there was no water. It was almost like, well… magic.

She shuddered. Between the Mist recently and her mom's crazy predictions in the past (quite literally), she had had enough of that stuff for a lifetime. (Unfortunately, she had to learn to use it better to "aid them on their exciting journey". Sigh.)

She walked on.

HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE

An hour later, she had finally found a source of freshwater. Still no source of food, though, except for a family of deer. She refused to kill them.

Unfortunately, that meant going without food another night. And, as an added bonus, she had nothing to store the water in, so she could only drink her fill and hope to find another source in the future.

She sighed, and, albeit reluctantly, took off again. Her muscles were aching with protest, but, regardless, she continued on. She owed it to Percy and Annabeth and the whole crew of the Argo II.

HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE HORIZANTAL LINE

This was it, she had done it! After almost a full week lost in the woods – the only food she had eaten supplied by some raspberries, which she enjoyed even two days after (though they were mushed by then) by stuffing them in the back of her hoodie and in her pockets.

She was sore and tired, famished and dehydrated in the beating hot sun (well, it was actually getting kind of late, now) of what she had originally left as May, but was sure it was much later by now.

But that was off topic. She had finally found a shelter! It was a huge, magnificent castle, with glowing, shining lights that twinkled and drew her in in wonder. In front was a large lake she was sure Percy would love, and the architecture of the castle would surely catch Annabeth's eye (she sighed unhappily and left that topic).

But, despite her lungs and legs burning in protest, she sprinted giddily up to the castle. She was going to be okay!

That was, until she was stopped by the castle guards, glaring angrily at her (they sure looked an awful like moving statues… wouldn't be the craziest thing she ever saw).

They grabbed her roughly by her shirt and pulled her along into the castle, the large, once bright-looking doors swinging shut ominously behind her

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Be sure to tell me! Sorry for the abrupt chapter, without this it would have been MUCH longer. The next chapter will be substatially longer. <strong>

**Peace out (for now)!**

**-Julianna, Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever**


	2. Meeting the Great Hall- is that Draco?

**Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! And your follows and favorites and all of your support **

**Oh, just as a side note, this takes place in the third year, and right in the middle of HoH.**

**Now, on with the plot!**

* * *

><p>Now Hazel wished she had just stayed back in the woods. She was at her end, and she noticed a subtle trail of diamonds following her. She winced and ordered them back into the ground.<p>

"Ow, ow, ow!" she yelped as she was dragged down a small set of steps with no mercy. The weird talking-statue-things gave no reply.

Finally, they came to a halt (for a brief moment, anyway). Then they dragged her into what looked similar to the mess hall, turned around, and left.

She yelped as she quickly got to her feet and dodged a red flash of light. Then, wincing, she cursed her too-quick move as she pulled up her pants sleeve, only to see a quick-forming, huge bruise forming from when she was dragged.

Looking up, she saw a room full of people gaping at her, and pointing sticks at her. She thought that was kind of silly, but then remembered never to underestimate her enemy. She started to back away slowly, with her hands in front of her face, as the universal 'I-mean-no-harm' gesture, until her back hit the wall. She was nervous, anxious, and just wanted to run back the way she came (not that she would remember how, with all of the long and twisting hallways).

She felt like crying, and it took all of her willpower not to do so already and humiliate herself. She had no idea what to do. She was only thirteen, for the gods' sake!

She quickly glanced around the hall, checking for any and all escape passages, and at the same time assessing her enemies. Then she did a double take – some were no older, or even younger, than her! Then it hit her – must be a school! That would explain all of the children ranging from younger than her to Annabeth's age, and the elders sitting at the front of the hall.

Then, the very, very, _very_ old man sitting in the middle of the head table spoke up, calmly. "Hello there, child. Please explain to me how you got here and who exactly you are."

She gulped and glanced around at all of the eyes around her, with the sticks (?) still pointing. She took in her ratty appearance and blushed. What- that was when it hit her (as thoughts have the strangest timing).

"_Trivia_!" she yelled out in Latin.

The old (old, old, old) man spoke once again, his eyes shining and twinkling brightly. "My dear, do you, perhaps, speak English-?"

When he was cut off. "_Hazel_?" someone asked, skeptically.

Hazel tore her eyes away from the oldie to meet a familiar face. "Draco!" she cried out in relief rushing forward to greet him (in a very un-roman-like manner), dodging at least fifteen beams of light.

"Draco!" she cried again. "_What_ are you _doing_ here?" she asked, hugging him. He stiffened under the hug (once again, not very roman-like), but eventually relaxed, used to the daughter of Pluto's warmness, despite her father.

"I could ask you the same thing," he asked, staring at her.

Draco had been a friend of Hazel's back at camp. They weren't exactly close, per-say, but he was one of the few that didn't go out of his way to harass or annoy her, or even just avoid her all together (a miracle, considering he was a son of Mars). They, in addition, both were in the same cohort together.

"Well, uh," she started.

The wands were still trained on them.

"_Hazel_," Draco interrupted her, lowering his voice, but everyone, craning their heads to hear, could still easily eavesdrop. "You know I can't – can't – listen Hazel, I'm sorry, but the Camp and city still has a price over your head. We're supposed to turn you in – dead or alive, even – at all costs. What happened to your quest?" he asked worriedly, glancing around.

Hazel's eyes teared up. "Have – have they really gone that far?"

"Hazel – "

"No, it's fine," she said, glancing down sadly. "I understand." Everyone held their breaths for a second, before, "_Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus!_" she cried out in obvious distress.

"_What_?" hissed Draco, making everyone but Hazel flinch.

"Yes, and then we were planning, and-and, I-I-I-" she started to cry.

Draco, unused to all of this fluffy stuff, tried to console her awkwardly. "Um, uh, shh, shh, er, Hazel. Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"W-well, they just fell, and then w-we were planning t-t-to get them out, and I just w-was – was – I just ended up in the middle of a f-forest!"

"_They're in _Tartarus?" Draco asked in Latin skeptically, but worried.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, man, this is _not_ good," he muttered worriedly.

This entire time they had been pretty oblivious to the entire school still gaping at them, and were also caught unawares when a pretty little second year Ravenclaw with blond hair came bounding over to them.

"Who's in _Tartarus_? What do Percy and Annabeth have to do with this?" Luna asked, Tartarus last word in Latin.

In an instant, Draco had his sword pointed at her neck.

"_What kind of monster are you_?" he asked in Latin, suspiciously.

Luna Lovegood laughed, a bell-sounding laugh. "I couldn't catch most of that – I only know a little bit of Latin. But I did catch _monster_," she stated monster in Latin, "and I'm not that. I supposed I'm what you might call a _graecaus_," she laughed again.

Draco and Hazel both breathed a sigh of relief, as Draco sheathed his Imperial Gold sword.

"What's up with Annabeth?" she asked again, suddenly.

Hazel hesitated, as she could tell this girl was a daughter of Min-sorry, _Athena_.

"_Tell_ me!" insisted Luna. "Wait…" she said, looking sick. "Did- d-did they…?"

"_Athena_?" asked Hazel in Latin.

She nodded her head mutely.

"I'm sorry – " began Draco, before Luna flung herself into Hazel's arms, sobbing.

The Hall was confused, and torn between firing off defensive spells or comforting the sobbing, usually dazed girl, or even just staring dumbfounded.

"Shh," muttered Hazel, only slightly better at comforting. "It's gonna be alright. Annabeth will be fine. Percy is with her. You know, he sacrificed himself with her, he didn't have to," the young thirteen-year-old daughter of Pluto mused.

"B-but w-what i-i-if s-she… she… d-d-d-dies?!" Luna cried out.

"She'll be fine," comforted Hazel, hugging the younger girl. "She's very strong. And so is Percy. Shhhhh."

"O-okay," said Luna, trying to regain her composure. "If y-you say so."

"She will," stated Hazel firmly. "I'm sure of it. The rest are on their way to close the doors, getting them out."

Luna gasped. "They're gonna try to _close_ the _doors_?"

"Yes," confirmed Hazel.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what seems like a very heartfelt reunion," said a sneering voice sarcastically, "but if you don't identify yourself immediately, I will be forced to… take _other_ actions."

"Oh, uh," stuttered out Hazel. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

She then cursed herself. Draco and Luna both turned to her, incredulous looks in their eyes.

"_You-just-told-them_?" asked Draco, angrily.

Luna, guessing what he had just asked, nodded along.

"Sorry! I forgot, I just wasn't thinking, I-"

"_Obviously_," said Draco, crossing his arms over his chest. "_You just blew our cover completely_!"

"_Mist_?" began Luna in Latin, "maybe?"

"What's that? What does water have to do with-"

"No," Hazel stated bluntly, cutting him off. "They're blessed by _Trivia_, it won't work."

"Ms. Levesque," cut in the Potions Master again, "do I have to forcibly remove you, or would you care to enlighten us on your conversation?"

"ηλίθιος, σκάσε," hissed Luna in Greek. Hazel, having been around the Greeks for a while, caught the word "idiot" and giggled.

"_Luna_!" she admonished, still laughing softly.

Not a single wizard had let their wands down yet. "Please, children, I must impress upon you to explain."

They spun around to meet the face of a very, very, very old man, with twinkling eyes and a long, white beard.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do peoples? Was it good, bad? Please, feel free to enlighten me with a review!<strong>

**Current stats so far:**

**Views: 143**

**Story Follows: 9**

**Story Favorites: 5**

**Reviews: 6**

**Communities: 0**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-Julianna**


	3. Talk with the Headmaster

**So, hurrah, I am back, and very proud of myself, if I say so myself. I wasn't planning to update, but… yeah. I just felt like it.**

**So, I have decided to answer reviews with either **_**questions**_**, **_**suggestions**_**, or **_**good, in-depth reviews**_**. I will answer them from both the first and second chapter at the end.**

**HEY! HAS ANYONE READ THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YET? I'm in the middle of it, so NO SPOILERS (Siriusly, plz-es), but it's SO FREAKING AMAZING WOW. Okay, done. Bye.**

**Aaaaaaaaaand… on with the story!**

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

_Well, oops_, thought Hazel. _We are _so _screwed._

"Well, you see, sir," began Draco.

"What he means is," Hazel said quickly, giving Draco the 'let me handle this look', "I'm his cousin. Three-times-removed. I've just gotten split up from my hiking group, and I've been wandering for over a week! And Draco goes to our, er, camp. It's summer and year round, and it's like this, _wizarding_ school. So I kind of know him? It's in America. Luna here goes to the equivalent back in NYC, while ours is in California."

"I see," said the beard-man, peering over his glasses at us. "Well then, I assume you need a place to stay for a short while then?" At my nod, he continued. "Well then, you'd better follow me."

He turned and began to speedily (for a man of his apparent age). I hurried to catch up with him, and Draco and Luna followed.

The doors shut behind us.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

"Acid Pops," said Mr. Old-Man to a pair of statues (what was it with these legacies, anyway?), but they suddenly jumped away to reveal a pair of statues. It was everything I could do to hide my gasp.

We all walked up the steps to reveal a large office with many twirling trinkets, spinning and making noise, or the like.

Long Beard sat down at his desk and peered over his glasses at us. Then, finally, after what seemed like 1,000,000 years (Mr. Something's apparent age), he turned to me. "Hello, Ms…?"

"Hazel. Levesque," I added.

"Ms. Levesque," he agreed. "My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Albus Dumbledore! So _that_ was his name!

"Indeed," I agreed, blushing slightly. He was so old and formal! How was I supposed to keep up with someone from who-knows-who long ago?

"So, tell me," he said, peering at me again. "How do you Draco?"

"Well, it's like I said, sir," I began as politely as possible for an irradiated, hungry, and tired demigod with ADHD. "He goes to my camp. _Most_ of us," I said, emphasizing most and looking at Draco, "attend year-round. I didn't even know Draco went here."

"I see. What is this camp?"

"Salem Institute for Young Witches _and_ Wizards," Draco cut in, sneering slightly. I rolled my eyes. "It's a very _elite_ institute, newly built. We were _hoping_ to keep it quiet for a while. Its equivalent is in New York, as I'm sure you already _must_ know. That's where Luna attends, of course."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Dumbledore, looking at us again. "I had known Salem Institute for Witches was very elite, but was sadly unaware of this new school. How long has it been running?"

"About ten years now, sir," I cut in again before Draco could sass the headmaster. He shot me a withering look, but I just smiled at him cheekily in response.

"Ah."

We all sat around looking at each other for a couple of minutes, before Mr. Dumbledore broke the silence. "So you need a place to stay for a while, then, I am aware?"

"Yes, sir. Just until my friends can come back. I mean, we all attend one of the schools, so we all know each other."

"How do you all keep in touch, all the way on either side of America?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Exchange program," said Luna in a dreamy voice, serious side gone, replaced with this dazed state. Was this some kind of cover? And why did she even need one? And Draco was normally a jerk, but not to this extent. He would never defy his superiors like that. "They sent a _girl_," Luna stressed, and I had to hide my laugh, "to our camp, and we sent a _boy_ to theirs. That's how we all met."

Well, it was kind of the truth. But I had never met Luna before in my life, so…

"And you've kept in contact?"

"It's only been about a year, sir," I mentioned.

He looked at me for a second more, before deciding on something. "And you said you got split up with some of these friends?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "It's summer in America, you see, not winter, like here. So we decided to take a vacation around the world. And we came across your woods. I just got lost. I don't know when they'll be back, though. They've got… a lot of _important_ stuff," I emphasized, looking at Draco and Luna, "to get done. And a _very_ strict time limit."

"Well, you can stay with us for as long as need be, dear."

"Oh, thank you!" I said, smiling warmly. He smiled back.

"It is my pleasure. Do you have any other items with you?"

"Uh," I said, shuffling my feet. "No sir. We had set up camp a while back."

"I see. Do you have your wand, at least?"

I looked over at Draco and Luna in panic. My _wand_?

"Sir," Luna said dreamily again. "We don't use wands at our camps. We believe it strengthens our cores."

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Can I see some wandless magic, Ms. Levesque? It intrigues me to hear you, at such a young age, are skilled in the art."

I racked my brain. "Yes, sir," I gulped. Then it hit me.

The Mist! That had to be similar to their magic, right? I was still practicing, but I had gotten better. **(1)** I raised my hands, then put them parallel to the ground. I closed my eyes in concentration. For now, instead of the mist, I would just show him my Pluto powers. I'd save the Mist ones for later.

Out from the ground, I pulled up three diamonds. I opened my eyes and grinned at the headmaster, who was looking with concentration at them. I winked at Draco who took a step back, grabbed one, then threw it into the ground and banished it, along with the others.

I turned to the headmaster.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

**(1) No spoilers, but she's REALLY good with it in BoO. So let's go with that.**

**Biggest. Cliffy. Ever. (JK. Uncle Rick killed us in MoA.) I just couldn't keep going without making it 3,000 + words, which I'm sure you would all love, but then my update would be REALLY slow.**

**So, not a **_**huge**_** chapter by any means, but I apologize, because I wrote up a whole 2,000 + chapter and then closed out and it disappeared (saved to OneDrive on Word instead of just offline… grr. Screw back up crap). So I got really bummed out and lost inspiration for a while.**

**So how was it? Leave me a review to let me know, and be sure to follow and favorite!**

**So, review responses: this is the first time I've ever done them, so bear with me. In addition, as I mentioned above, I will only answer **_**questions**_**, **_**suggestions**_**, or **_**good, in-depth reviews**_**, because how the Hades do I answer 'good'? Answer (no pun intended): I don't. So, here we go! (Hopefully this encourages you to review…?)**

**CHAPTER ONE REVIEWS:**

**NoNumbersInMyUsername: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far **** So, the question is, DO they know about demigods? Guess you'll just have to find out (jk. Answer: NO)! As for your other question, the ones revealed (Draco and Luna) are the only two. Or are they…? *Evil laughing can be heard as the authors skips away.***

**TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername: (It is awesome, btw.) No, you're not a grammar Nazi at all (I tend to be)! I really appreciate you pointing this out to me ****. Thanks for the support so far!**

**CHAPTER TWO REVIEWS:**

**BalletBookworm: Hey, thanks for the constructive criticism! And don't apologize! It's great, really truly! Draco was supposed to seem a little OOC, for the purpose of the story, but I get what you're saying. And I realize the whole demigods-at-Hogwarts plot IS **_**way**_** overdone, but I'm glad you think I make it work. I've never seen a plot where it was just Hazel, so I thought, 'what the heck?' and came up with this. Glad Hazel seems good to you ****. As for your last comment… well, no offense, at ALL (Siriusly man) but I'll just ignore that. I believe it's nice to just leave a review, but it's kind of rude to leave a shoutout for your own work at the end, ya know? K then. 'Nuff said.**

**Okay, so don't be mad if I didn't answer your review! I really do appreciate them, but I just can't answer every little 'please update', and 'great start!'! Sorry about this! Instead, I have THIS:**

**Special Thanks to (Chapter One):  
>person (guest), kirakiragrazia, A-Fighterlady, and clestiel for reviewing! Glad you like the story so far <strong>** Be sure to review again! I have blue cookies! (::)**

**Special Thanks to (Chapter Two):  
>Aphrodite Child, OliviaNeith, A-Fighterlady, TheChickWithTheAwesomeUsername, May a Chance, and Guest (guest)! Thank you so <strong>_**so**_** much for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it so far! I appreciate your reviews and my heart swells after I read each and everyone one****.**

**WOW, that was LONG! I guess I'm just not used to this…? Sigh. Oh well.**

**STORY STATS SO FAR:**

**Views: 434**

**Reviews: 14**

**Followers: 15**

**Favorites: 6**

**Communities: 0**

**Thanks again! R & R for a blue cookie! (::)**

**-Julianna**


	4. More Talks, Kindness, and Meeting THEM

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! Not only did they inspire me to just hurry up and get this chapter over with, but they also gave me some great ideas and some thought-provokers! Thank you so so so much! I actually had to restrain myself from posting this chapter an hour after the previous!**

**EEEK! I FINISHED BoO! IT WAS AMAZING AND THE ENDING WAS AWFUL AND AMAZING! YAY!**

**Here we go! On to chapter 4!**

**OH, NOTE: I'm switching from third to first person. It's just easier to write. Thanks! Sorry for any confusion. It will ALWAYS be from Hazel's POV, except for maybe the epilogue.**

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

Dumbledore just barely covered up his gape. "Hmm, yes, sufficient indeed, Ms. Levesque. Now, it is getting late, however, and I assume you are tired. For tonight, you may just stay in the guest rooms. However," he added, "if you plan on staying for more than two weeks, you need to be sorted into a house."

"A… house?" I inquired.

"Ah yes. You wouldn't know. Well, here at Hogwarts," at the revelation of the name, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. _Hogwarts_? I supposed this was just some Brit thing, and let it be, "you are sorted into houses based on your qualities," he continued. This time, I stifled a moan. So they're a bunch of stereotypers (was that even a word?) here? Great. Not like I had enough of those back at camp, or anything, being the lone daughter of Pluto (Nico didn't count for many reasons, including the fact that he was a boy and I had said daughter, and the newly revealed fact that he was a son of Hades, technically). "Ravenclaw is for the creative, intelligent, open-minded and witty, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, trustworthy, dedicated, and hardworking, Slytherin is for the cunning, resourceful, ambitious, and leaders, and Gryffindor is for those with chivalry, nerve, courage, and the brave," finished the headmaster as Draco let out a snort. I wondered to myself which house I would be in. I had no clue. I just sighed in distress at the situation I was in.

"Okay, sir, and thank you again," I said, turning and leaving, knowing a dismissal when I saw one.

"I guess I shall see you around then, Ms. Levesque?" Mr. Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, sir," I said politely before turning and walking down the steps.

"I trust Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood can show you to the dorm!" he called to our retreating forms. I was glad he remembered, because I hadn't.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" I called over my shoulder, and I could have sworn I heard chuckling as the door shut behind Luna.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

As we walked up the fifth staircase, Draco turned to me. "Nice cover back there," he began, "but what happens when people realize that the _only_ powers you have are raising stones?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trivia visited me," I began. "She gave me the powers of the Mist, which seem to pretty similar to this 'magic' of yours."

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "Hecate just _gave_ you the powers of the _Mist_?"

"Well, yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Do you even _understand_ the– the– I don't even know what to say!"

"Well…"

"She hasn't granted a demigod with the full powers of the Mist in hundreds of years! Sure, she blesses a mortal with magic here and there, but the _full powers of the Mist_?"

"It was supposed to be for our quest…"

Luna's eyes darkened. "Ah. That explains it. The bloody gods never do anything unless they get something from it."

I glanced over at Draco and he shrugged. He then averted his gaze. What was that for? I'll find out later.

I placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder. "Hey, Luna." No response. "Look at me." She glanced at me for a second before dropping her gaze once more. "These are- are times of war," I said softly, shakily. "What needs to be done has to be done."

I didn't even notice when we had stopped in front of a tapestry. "Yeah, you're right," he murmured softly. I smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.

"Well, I'd better go," she said quickly. "People may start to get suspicious, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. See you around, Luna," I said smiling as she took off. Draco waved quickly as she _skipped_ down the steps. I turned to him.

"Why are you guys using covers?" I asked, surprised all over again.

"Oi. Is it really that obvious?" he inquired.

"Just a bit," I giggled.

"Well, erm… the truth is, I have no idea."

I stared. "What?"

"Well, just for fun, I guess."

"So you're being even more of a jerk than usual just for fun?"

"Well yeah– hey!"

I laughed, but then got serious. "Okay, what's up?"

"Hazel – "

"No. Tell me."

He sighed. "You still have a price over your head. I'm – I'm not supposed to be _friendly_ with you, I'm supposed to capture you."

I looked at him. "Oh. Oh, I see then," I said sadly. He would turn me in first chance he got, and then our entire quest would be for nothing. It would completely sabotage my friends, and it would be my fault.

Noticing my look, he spoke. "No, Hazel – it's, it's nothing like that! I won't turn you in."

I glanced up at him. "What?"

"I mean," he continued awkwardly, "well, I'm defying specific orders, and I could be banished, but… well… I'm not that kind of guy. I'm no Octavian. Even as a son of Mars," he added.

"You mean – you're actually not going to turn me in? Even though you'll be defying orders from Praetor Reyna? What - ?"

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, thank you!" I shouted in joy, hugging him. He stiffened once again. "Don't – push – it," he yelped.

I backed off, blushing.

"So, erm…" I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Just go through this tapestry and press your hand to it. Until Dumbledore changes it, only you can get it."

"Okay, thanks then," I said, smiling. "See you tomorrow?"

"Only if you're sorted into Slytherin," he replied snarkily. But before I could shove him, he was already sprinting down the steps, laughing. "Breakfast is from seven thirty to nine!" he called behind his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as I imprinted my hand's signature. Boys.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

In my dreams, I was visited by Trivia.

"_Hazel Levesque," called a voice to my right._

_My head swiveled around to meet the face of Trivia._

"_Lady Trivia," I said, getting down on a knee and bowing my head in acknowledgement._

"_Rise, young demigod."_

"_What exactly have you called me for?"_

_She smiled. "Ah, straight to the point as ever, Hazel Levesque."_

_I blushed and looked at my feet, then looked up again (I wasn't really sure if looking away would be considered a sign of disrespect to the gods or not)._

"_Well, to put it straight, I have another problem I need help with, so I've changed my mind. Your father, Pluto – " she clutched her head and grimaced for a moment as her appearance changed, shifting to a goddess with less upright posture and more gold, before it wavered back to Trivia, "agrees."_

_I stared in disbelief at the goddess in front of me. So now, there was a problem greater than saving the world? And for the gods' sake, there was a prophecy made! I can't just forgo that to help out in Trivia/Hecate's side, small wizard world!_

_She looked at me for a second. Then, as if reading my mind, she continued. "Your prophecy will not be disturbed. The others can finish without you. If they succeed in their journey, they will get you after they have rescued Percy and Annabeth. If not…" she trailed off. I could guess the ending._

"_The world is at stake here, too."_

_My eyes bulged out of my head. _What_ did she just say?_

_At my expression, she gave a small laugh, but quickly became serious again. "There is a boy here – Harry Potter. He survived the curse given by wizards that kills – " her eyes darkened at this, but she looked on again, "and ever since, the dark wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort has had a price over his head. He's wanted vengeance for thirteen years – and does he intended to get it."_

_I nodded in understanding, though I felt quite dazed. This all sounded like something from a fairy tale story, but then, so did the rest of the "mythology" world._

"_Your quest is to pose as a wizard from America – your cover story in Albus' office was quite remarkable. Use that. _You_ don't need a fake identity. You may not tell about your true origin unless absolutely necessary. Am I clear on this point?" At my nod, she continued. "You will offer your protection services to Harry Potter. If there is something you are unclear of and people start to get suspicious, improvise. Be warned, manipulating the minds of these mortals with the Mist, even with my extra powers granted to you, is risky. Don't rely on them. Otherwise, your other powers will suffice. I will bless you with the power to do and learn specific spells, and, as my thanks to you, you will be able to keep this power even when you leave Hogwarts. Do you have any questions?"_

_I shook my head no, trying to take all of this in. She nodded and waved her hand at me. It looked as if she were trying to shoo off a fly, but suddenly a warm feeling passed through my body and I shuddered. By the time I looked back to thank her, she was gone._

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

The next day (after a very NOT well-rested sleep, mind you), I woke up and walked out the door, going to say good morning to Frank.

That's before I remembered I wasn't on the _Argo II_, and I had just walked out of a _tapestry_, not a _door_.

A wave of sadness hit me as I blushed and shuffled back inside. I was still wearing the same clothes as I had yesterday, and the day before that, and every day since I was magically teleported off of the _Argo II_.

I felt kind of embarrassed to walk down in my old clothes, but I decided to take a shower first anyway.

I stripped myself of clothes and stepped in, turning on the warm water (there were MANY different options and settings, so I just set it to warm-high (whatever that meant) and left it at that) and letting it flow down my back. I couldn't find any soap, that was, until I accidentally fell against the side (this shower was huge!), and the wall opened to reveal soaps and lotions and hair care products to the maximum. I felt overwhelmed trying to decide.

Picking the most generic and usual brands I could find, I quickly washed up and stepped out, wrapping a very fluffy towel against myself.

Hazel turned to find my old clothes… only to find a brand new pile in its place, same Camp Jupiter tee and jeans and everything. On the top was a note from Luna.

_Dear Hazel,_

_Figured you could use some new clothes. Unfortunately, I don't know how to get you new clothes. So I asked a house elf to clean these for you. I assumed you didn't know a cleaning spell yet._

_P.S. Don't worry; she promised not to peek._

_Love,_

_Luna_

I wasn't sure whether to laugh, flush, or feel gratitude. So I attempted all three.

Drying off and putting on my new, clean clothes, I brushed my hair, lace up my sneakers, and headed out. It was quite lucky I didn't have any other possessions; I had no clue as to what to do with them.

My stomach gave a rumble as I glanced around. How on earth was I to know how to get to the dining hall?

It seemed the Fates decided to go easy on me for a change, as a steady stream of kids came pouring out from another tapestry, all laughing and chatting. I walked nervously up to one girl with bushy brown hair, who seemed nice enough, chatting away to her friends. "Um, hello?"

All three of them turned and stopped walking to stare at me. The other students paid us no mind.

I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "Who are you?" the girl asked me in a heavy British accent.

"I'm Hazel Levesque… the exchange student from America." I held out my hand for her to shake, then wondered if this was even a British custom as she just stared. I was ready to let my hand drop as she took and introduced herself. "Hermione Granger," she said.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"Pleasure," she replied.

"Um, could you direct me to the dining hall please? I was staying in those rooms up there, the guest ones," I gestured around to the approximate space of my room, "and I forgot to ask for directions."

"Sure," she replied simply. "And this is Ronald Weasley – " ("Just call me Ron!"), the kid with the red hair and excess of freckles, "And…" she motioned to the other boy, with the black hair, round glasses, and a scar on his head in this shape of a lightning bolt. I vaguely wondered whether or not he had any relations to Jupiter.

"And?" I questioned.

Red-head, who I had now identified as Ron, looked momentarily shocked, while glasses held out his hand firmly. "Harry Potter," he introduced, looking pleased with himself.

I tried to hide my surprise as I took the waiting hand. "Hazel Levesque," I introduced again. After repeating the measure with Ron, Hermione just told me to come with them as they began to talk about something, I think deemed "quidpitch". As they argued, time seemed to fly as we finally stopped in front of two tall doors, which they pushed open.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

**So don't kill me! That chapter was the longest yet, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter****.**

**I NEED HELP! PLEASE! Unless you are a guest (in which case you may vote in the comments), please go vote on which Hogwarts house Hazel should be in! It's the poll on my profile! Pleeeeeeeease, I need help! I think she has traits from all the houses. WHEN DECIDED (THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT), PLEASE REFER TO THE DESCRIPTIONS DUMBLEDORE MENTIONED. Please try to put thought into this. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!**

**Review responses:**

**Aphrodite Child: Thank you! In response to your question, no, he does not. Nor will he find out until Hazel reveals it to EVERYBODY.**

**Cynder2013: Lol. Feel free to spoil now, because I'm done with it. Disney is very obsessed with those titles, but then, so is Uncle Rick. As for your other comments, well, neither can I. Thank you for your support!**

**May a Chance: Same here! And me too.**

**ThatGeniusKid: Well, obvious you ARE a genius, because I did not think of ANY of that. Sigh. Oh well. Can we, just for the sake of fanfiction, forget about this? Because I don't want to have to rewrite this, you know? Oh, wait! I HAVE AN IDEA! It's magic. The end.**

**NoNumbersInMyUsername: Woo hoo! I do like long reviews! You brought up a very interesting point – well, maybe she COULD bend the Mist to make it seem so… but I think it's too late. She's already told Dumbledore they don't use wands at her elite "camp". However, that was a very interesting idea! Thank you for that! Next, I have no idea which to use either. Um, the internet can help with that. It's much smarter than I am. Next off (lots of 'next's going around, huh?), thank you! I was just kind of tired of seeing SO MANY of the EXACT SAME stories, that I came up with this, ya know? Lastly, I have no idea what that means either, so sorry I can't help you there :( . I just came up with that as a crap excuse, quite honestly ;) .**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**OliviaNeith, and RavensWingsOfSky! Thanks for reviewing!**

**STORY STATS SO FAR:**

**Views: 700**

**Followers: 18**

**Favorites: 8**

**Reviews: 21**

**Communities: 0**

**See you all later! **

**~Julianna (PJitBE) [Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever acronym. BOO yah!] **


	5. The Sorting

**Hello lovely friends! How have you all been? So I have been considering a LOT of things for this recently. I.E. Should I have an epilogue? (Answer: YES). Sequel? Maybe. But yeah.**

**So I'm sure you're all dying to know which house Hazel was put in? Well, you see, the votes were VERY close. Off by one. (Put the word ninety in your review if you're actually reading this.) But then, I only got six votes. So I asked some other Fanfiction friends. And a boatload of other friends. Oh well.**

**On with the story!**

**OH, REMEMBER: This is now first person. IT WILL ALWAYS BE HAZEL'S POV.**

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

I gasped as I stepped into the hall. It was amazing and huge, with a very pretty ceiling the clouds seemed to stand out on, roaming the otherwise clear blue sky. I gazed up some more in wonderment. It seemed to sparkle a bit and shimmer. Hermione followed my gaze. "It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked.

"Sure is," I said, still staring.

"It's an enchantment. Took the founders only a day with all of their combined magic."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Hazel!" shouted Draco, waving.

"Hi Drake!" I waved, motioning for him to hold on a second. I turned to the group of three, who were scowling at him.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why the bloody hell are you hanging with that prat, I mean–"

Hermione cut him off. "What he _means_ is," she said, silencing him with a glare, "we don't get along well. Honestly, that's the nicest I've ever seen him," she said, looking apologetic.

I looked back at Draco, who rolled his eyes at them and mouthed, 'It's for my cover'.

It was then my turn to roll my eyes, turning back to them. "Excuse him," I said, joking. "He's my prat of a cousin. Loves to tease though. What an _idiot_," I said, loud enough for him to hear the final part. He shot me a glare as Luna snickered from the Ravenclaw table. I gave her a smile as she smiled back. "Well, he's a distant cousin, anyway. Three times removed. But such are the details. And Luna, there," I said, waving, "is my, uh, half-cousin three times removed."

"'Half cousin three times removed'? How does that even work?" echoed Ron. I put up my hands.

"I have no idea, honestly. I have such a huge family on my dad's side, it's pretty hard to keep track of them all."

Harry smiled, if a bit sadly. "Sounds fun."

"Uh, you could say that," I said smiling. "Well, I'm just gonna go–"

"Ms. Levesque," said Dumbledore coming up from behind me as my fingers sparked with my magic as I jumped. "My apologies, I did not mean to scare you. It is merely time for your sorting."

"Sorting? Oh, right," I said smiling.

"Come with me," he said, robes billowing in an almost graceful way behind him. I waved goodbye to my new (friends?), uh, people, and I walked away, and their wary glances followed.

"Students," boomed the voice of Dumbledore as we reached the front. "As I'm sure you know, Ms. Levesque here came last night. She has transferred from her school in America, Salem Institute for Witches _and _Wizards, a newer school built in California to match its sister school in New York, Salem Institute for Witches." At this, a chorus of voices broke out. A new school?

"Now, however, it is time for her sorting." The voices abruptly stopped. A stool appeared out of nowhere, and an older lady placed a hat on my head. I jumped as it began to speak.

"_Ah, yes, a demigod. You are the first this year. Last year it was dear Luna. Before that, Draco. And before that…"_ he trailed off. _"But I am getting ahead of myself. I am The Sorting Hat, here to sort you into a Hogwarts House. You aren't a first year, then? Ah a third year I see."_

"_Yes sir,"_ I answered back.

"_Ah, nice and polite then. Always lovely working with someone as gracious as you."_

"_Thank you, Mister Hat."_

The hate chuckled, as did I (all inside my head, of course).

"_Let's see then, brave like a Gryffindor, cunning like a Slytherin, smart like a Ravenclaw, and loyal like a Hufflepuff. Hmm, you are a difficult one to sort. Let's delve deeper, shall we? Let's see… Dear my! Rescued from the dead, are we?"_

I blushed as he revealed some of my closest kept secrets, even if just to me. _"Perhaps, then… no, no. Maybe…? No. You certainly are a hard one to sort. Now, where to place you…"_

"_Gryffindor?" _I offered up, still knowing it wouldn't be that easy to be sorted right into the house of the boy I was supposed to protect.

"_Well, maybe… oh, no no, hmm…"_

I was further internally debating, when the hat took me by surprise. "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled, to a tremendous roar from that table, but much smaller and politer applause from the rest of the school.

I smiled as I got up, the wait over, and went to sit at the table. Draco motioned me over. I expected him to be as friendly as he was not ten minutes ago, so I was completely taken aback (something I hope I didn't show) as his lips brushed my ear and he whispered, "Cover. Last night was a fading dream. And don't forget. Quest." To anyone else, what he said would have been nothing more than pegasi dung, but I understood exactly the subtlety of his words and I gave the slightest of nods. Satisfied, he turned back to his friends. He quickly introduced me to them, but otherwise gave no indication he knew me past my name, and pretty much ignored me for the rest of breakfast. I was slightly thrown off by this; he was just waving me over a couple of minutes ago! But I sensed his urgency (for what reason, I could not fathom), so I decided not to press it. Maybe it was just a teenage-boy-mood-swing thing?

As breakfast began to come to a close, the timetables were being handed out, but they were in English and Hazel could only squint. Where was good old not-dyslexic Frank when you needed him?

As she was just beginning to read the first line, _Monday_, the words suddenly shifted to Latin. She let out a breath of fresh and air a smile as she turned to see Draco with his wand out, pointed at her paper. She mouthed, 'Thank you,' to him as he nodded and walked briskly away, motioned for her to follow.

HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE HORIZONTAL LINE

**So Hazel's in Slytherin! Let me explain:**

**So I had no idea where to put her myself, which is why I asked you people. Remember how I said PLEASE LOOK AT HOW DUMBLEDORE EXPLAINS THE HOUSES AND SORT HAZEL BASED OFF OF HER PERSONALITY? Yeah, well, most of you didn't. NOT that I hold it against you. Your vote still counted. But for the three guests that voted, only one actually gave a personality reason, the other two gave other reasons. So I asked my friends, and we compared the personality traits of the houses to her together. Well, she would fit everywhere, (put the word clock in your review if you're reading this) but we decided, finally, she was cunning, resourceful, ambitious, and a big leader, moreso than the other houses' traits, so yeah. **

**Quick note: This will not be a Hazel/Draco romance story! They are just friends **** I ship Frazel, so yeah. Bye now (unless you're sticking around for review responses. Then I'll see **_**you**_** in a second).**

**Now, it's time for: *trumpets sound* REVIEW RESPONSES! YAY!**

**Cynder2013: Well, Hecate is being very smart. Go figure, but she's got ulterior motives (I think).**_** Maybe**_** she's paid them a visit to tell them not to go to her and that she was fine and to save Percy and Annabeth, not that I'm hinting at anything there, nope not at all…**

**Problemchild (Guest): Why, thank you! I really appreciate it! I do try :) . And thanks for the vote! Your wish hath been granted.**

**RavenWingsOfSky/TridentTattoo: Thanks for informing me! That was really quite thoughtful of you. :)**

**NoNumbersInMyUsername: Yay! A long review! Thank you! To start out: Well, you saw. Slytherin it is! And glad it was explained (feel free to explain it to me. I still don't get it, but… ;). Lol, right? No, I need an explanation. Like how most fanfics say, "Well, we're from Chiron's Elite School!" and who on eath would believe that? No, I thought I saw something somewhere, in the books or wiki or something, about a Salem in NY for witches, which is where I got the school idea. But no magically clean clothes for me! :) Thanks so much again! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: The Four Founders of Hogwarts, and KitkatMoon! I loved your reviews, you people are all so awesome!**

**Story Stats: **

**Views: 1,298**

**Reivews: 27**

**Follows: 27**

**Favorites: 11**

**Communites: 0**

**TTYL PEEPS! THAAAAAAAAANKS!**_**HHHHHH**_


End file.
